De Novo
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: Sequel to Let It Snow. Meaning, yes, another RaiKim, and another oneshot at that. Kind of late, but it was meant for the New Year, mostly because it takes place at a New Year's Ball XD R&R :


De Novo

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: The phrase "de novo" means "anew" in Latin. : Convenient, eh? I mean the New Year is sort of like a mini-renaissance in your life, right? So, let's start _anew_. :D I was planning on adding this chapter to "Gone," but I realized that it would be out of place to just have a New Year's story without Christmas so... I just made this is a sequel to "Let It Snow."

"It's cold," Raimundo said, dully. He was wearing a thick sweater and was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate, while sitting in front of a fire that Kimiko conjured up before she left to go play outside. It had been snowing incessantly for a few days now; it started on Christmas Day, and now it was the 28th of December.

"Well, I reckon it is, partner, but it sure is a beauty outside, though," Clay replied, taking a sip of his own cup of hot chocolate. The three Xiaolin boys sat around the fire, wondering how the Xiaolin female could stand such cold weather.

"Maybe it is because she is a girl," Omi had suggested, pulling out his _Ancient Guide to Females_ handbook, though Raimundo stated that it probably wasn't because of that, but rather because fire was her specialty and fire produced heat, meaning she had her very own built-in heater.

"Why is it that you're so cold, anyway? You look like a doggy (dawg-gie) stuck in a freezer. Snow is just water, ain't it? Your element."

"I d-d-do not k-know why! But the weather is in the process of being frozen!"

"Uhh... it's freezing," corrected Raimundo.

"That is what I said."

Raimundo sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate. He looked at the fire and thought of Kimiko playing outside. She had invited Keiko over to visit, and she arrived almost as fast as she received Kimiko's e-mail.

'Come to think of it,' Raimundo contemplated, ' I haven't talked to Kimiko lately. Ever since Christmas...' He took another sip and continued his thoughts. He was back to Christmas Eve, and he saw himself leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He had just told her something that he never talked about before, and was thanking her for listening as well as for merely caring. He shook his head before taking another, though atypically long, sip to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

'I wonder, did I scare her off?'

--

Kimiko and Keiko lay side by side in the snow, making almost identical snow angels.

"He kissed you?" Keiko exclaimed, eyes widening with surprise. She immediately sat up and stared at her friend, who was still working on her angel.

"Yeah, but it was just on the cheek," Kimiko replied, closing her eyes.

"Still... underneath the mistletoe, too? That's pretty romantic."

"Yeah... I guess," Kimiko mused, intentionally hiding the fact that Raimundo had opened up to her that night as well. "The problem is... we haven't actually talked ever since."

Kimiko was greeted with silence and thus opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Jeez! What's wrong with you? Why are you still out here with me?" Kimiko was furiously bombarded with questions she was not given time to answer. "Go inside and talk to him! Go!... GO!" Keiko got up, pulled Kimiko to her feet, then started pushing her towards the temple.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko exclaimed, struggling profusely to break free. "We both just... stopped! I am _not_ going to be the one who starts!" Keiko had successfully managed to get themselves inside the temple (there was a dramatic temperature change), and Kimiko's last word rang out, echoing slightly in the empty halls.

"Ah, good you ahve finally come inside. I was just about to call for you. I must speak with you and the other Apprentices," said Master Fung. He turned away towards the room the boys were in and Kimiko knew to follow. Keiko stayed behind, thinking it was merely the Apprentices' business, but Master Fung stopped and said, "You may come, too, Keiko." This startled her, but she followed quietly.

When they reached the room, Keiko edged over to where Raimundo sat, thinking that Kimiko would follow suit, but Kimiko ended up standing near where Clay was sitting, which was farthest away from Raimundo. Keiko sighed and Master Fung started speaking:

"Young ones, as you know, the Amerian New Year is four days away. We have been invited to partake in the first annual Xiaolin New Year's Ball...-"

"Wow, that's a pretty long name," Raimundo murmured habitually. His comment was met by Keiko's flirtatious giggle, which surprised him because he didn't know that he had spoken so loud. Kimiko looked up at her best-friend and whatever-Raimundo-was-to-her in shock as well.

'What is she trying to do?' Kimiko thought, looking away towards the fire. 'Is she trying to make me jealous so I'll talk to him again? (Mind you, that was exactly what Keiko was doing.) Well... hmph. Fat chance. I won't talk to him unless _he_ talks to _me._' Thus, Kimiko's burst of jealousy was replaced with a fiery anger. Raimundo saw this sudden change in her expression, for he automatically looked at Kimiko after Keiko laughed at his remark.

'Is she _jealous?_' A smirk subtly appeared on his lips. 'That's... interesting.'

"-...You may bring a date to the Ball - actually, it is expected of you. The ball will take place on December 31st, starting at 7PM and lastig until sometime past midnight. It will be held at Master Guan's temple. I suggest you all start finding your dates now. Any questions?"

The old monk was greeted by a silent shaking of heads. With that, he left.

"Keiko, you're helping me pick out a dress." Kimiko dragged Keiko out of the room, leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves.

"Ooh, this is most exciting! I wonder, how do we celebrate the American New Year?" Omi asked, clapping his hands together, and emphasizingn the word "most" by elongating the syllable.

"Well, actually Omi, when the clock strikes midnight, you kiss your date." Raimundo said, nonchalantly winking.

"So I must kiss a girl?" Omi exclaimed, suddenly scared. "I do not know any other girl who might go with me, except Kimiko!"

Raimundo twitched. "Sorry, guys, but Kimiko's already got a date."

"Why, who's that, partner?" Clay asked, amused.

"Why, me of course," replied Raimundo, smirking.

"Really now, and you've already asked her? We just found out about the Ball." Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly, but she'll say yes. I know she will."

"Hoo-whee. Good luck with that."

--

"What the heck was up with you today?" Kimiko asked Keiko, annoyed. She was in her closet, picking out worthy outfits for the Ball. Keiko sat cross-legged on the floor, watching her.

"Why? You jealous?" She asked knowingly, with an evil grin.

"N-no." Kimiko managed to sputter out, which hindered her search.

"But you want to go to the ball with Raimundo. Admit it."

"Well... I don't know."

"If you don't know, then _I_ might as well go with him," Keiko said slyly, a plan hatching in her head. She wanted Kimiko to admit her feelings for Raimundo, and making her jealous was the best way to lure those thoughts out.

"Hah, go ahead. Then _I_ might just go with Hiro," Kimiko retaliated, suppressing the uneasy jealousy she felt when she thought of Keiko kissing Raimundo at midnight...

"You wouldn't." Keiko's eyes narrowed.

"I would," Kimiko stated simply.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"And by the way, that green dress looks nice."

"Oh, thanks. I was thinking you should wear that blue one."

"Yeah! Seriously, I was thinking the same thing."

--

The next day, Kimiko had already called Hiro, and he had agreed to go with her to the New Year's Ball. Keiko was furious, but she needed to come up with a way to have Raimundo go with _her_. The boys were alone and were talking while sitting in front of the fire again, however.

"So, Rai, I hear Kimiko's already got a date to the Ball," Clay said.

"What?" Raimundo exclaimed, spilling some of his hot chocolate on the floor. "How do you know?"

"I overheard her on the phone with some guy named Hiro when I passed by her room this mornin'."

"Well, fine then. I'll just... ask Keiko."

"Go ahead," Clay said, smiling at Raimundo's frustration.

"Jeez, who are _you_ bringing, anyway, Clay?"

"Now that is a surprise, buckaroo."

"I still do not have a date," Omi chirped.

"Well, I guess I can ask Jesse if she wants to come," Clay said, remembering his sister. "She could be your date."

"Oh, thank you, Clay! You are most helpful!"

"Yeah... Just don't try anything, partner." Clay paused while he looked past Raimundo, seeing a girl pass the doorway behind him. "There's Keiko if ya' still wanna ask her, Rai."

With that, Raimundo bolted up and out the door, dropping his mug and spilling the rest of its contents on the floor.

"I am not cleaning that up," Omi said, looking down at the puddle next to him.

Raimundo, in the meanwhile, caught up to Keiko, which startled her.

"Hi, Keiko," Raimundo said sheepishly.

"Hi, Raimundo," Keiko replied, smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering... do you already have a date to the Ball?"

Keiko grinned to herself. "Actually, no I don't."

"Would you... like to go with me?" Raimundo flashed her a charming smile.

"Yes I would," Keiko replied, flashing a smile of her own.

"Alright, then. See you." And Raimundo walked back to Omi and Clay.

'That was easier than I thought.'

--

Alas! - The day of the Ball was finally here, and all of the monks (and Keiko) had spent the day bustling about in anticipation and excitement. Seven o'clock drew near, but everyone was ready by five. Dojo had taken Clay and Omi first an hour later, for Clay was going to meet up with his mystery-date, and Omi was going with Clay to get Jesse. This left an awkward Raimundo, an equally awkward Kimiko, and a not-at-all awkward Keiko, all waiting for Hiro to arrive and for Dojo to return.

"So... When's this Hiro guy getting here?" Asked an annoyed Raimundo, pretending not to care.

"Oh, just a friend," Kimiko replied with the same amount of nonchalance. Keiko was heard in the background, sarcastically going "Mmhmm."

Hiro arrived after a few minutes, and after he was introduced to Raimundo, Dojo conveniently arrived as well. They set off to Master Guan's temple, Raimundo and Hiro wearing suits with ties matching Keiko's sapphire dress and Kimiko's emerald one. Upon arriving, they could see that the temple was decorated elaborately for this joyous occassion. Despite the light atmosphere, there was a tinge of doubt that foretold that tonight would prove to be quite interesting.

First off, the four searched for Clay and Omi, along with their dates. There were many people, and the temple was quite big, so after a bit of searching they were glad when they spotted Omi, who had a look of surprise planted on his face that was directed at none other than Clay Bailey. After following his gaze, Raimundo and Kimiko soon realized why exactly Omi's expression was how it was.

"Katnappe? ASHLEY?" Raimundo and Kimiko exclaimed in unison, leaving Keiko and Hiro oblivious to what was going on, as well as to the significance and irony of this discovery, though one couldn't say that they really cared.

And so, the Ball continued with the eating and the dancing and the killing time. Sometime half-way during the ball, Hiro and Kimiko as well as Raimundo and Keiko had parted. Hiro and Keiko had run off, leaving Kimiko and Raimundo to mingle amongst the crowds; they wouldn't dare be near each other after how awkward they'd been acting with each other.

And finally, the crescendo of the Ball arrived: in a matter of minutes, the clock would strike twelve, and a new year would begin. Kimiko, who had been drinking punch, looked at her cell phone to see the clock just barely turn 11:59PM. She dropped her cup and frantically began searching for her date. 'What kind of crummy New Year would this be if I couldn't find Hiro?' she thought to herself, and she scanned the room she was in before leaving it.

On the way out, she ran into Raimundo, who ironically was searching for his date like she was.

"H-hey, Rai," Kimiko said, feeling stiff and expecting the worse. "Would you happen to know where Hiro is?"

He scoffed before replying. "Hiro? Nope, not at all. Have you seen Keiko?"

"No," she said quietly. They stood there for a few seconds before realizing that time was ticking away to the New Year.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Raimundo decided to ask.

'Argh, why ask right now?' was what Kimiko thought. Outloud, however, she said, "What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes, you have. Don't even lie. Ever since that day when I told you about my grandfather."

"I-I don't know."

"Was it because I kissed you?"

"That wasn't a big deal. It was just the mistletoe, right?" Kimiko was shocked to hear Raimundo sigh, frustrated. She was even more shocked with what he said next, however.  
"It is a big deal, Kim. Thing is... I-I like you."

"What?" she replied, eyes widening. In the background, they could both hear the count down beginning. _"10...9...8..._"

"5...4...3..."

Raimundo shook his head and grabbed Kimiko around the waist. He eyes widened in shock, and after a short gasp, she held her breath. He drew her close to him as he leaned forward to kiss her right when the clock struck 12. _"2..1..."_

"I like you, Kimi. Happy New Year," was what Raimundo said after they broke away from each other.

"I-I like you too, Rai. Happy New Year." Kimiko was still shocked.

"Just... Let's not avoid each other this time."

--

A/N: Yikes. Sorry I ended it fast XD I had to speed things up because it's already JANUARY 2! OMFG. (Happy New Year, folks.) Well, yes it was that, and it was also because I had the stupidest writer's block like you'd never believe. Jeez. And people started calling me out of no where. Where were you guys at the beginning of Winter Break! Well, yes I got distracted. But procrastination's over and this one-shot's finished. That's the end of this story. Now I've got to thikn of some new plots for the two XD XD Hmm... Somehow Raimundo got the last line... again oO. Anyways, R&R :)


End file.
